The Jedi Falls Family
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: A group of Jedi friends fight to protect a princess from the Sith, and the beautiful Jedi Falls from being destroyed....Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Jedi Falls Family

Chapter 1

  
"Max! Max, no!" Danny screamed. She was in her bed room in the cabin she lived in with her twin brother Jesse in a place called Jedi Falls. Jedi Falls was a beautiful place. It had a waterfall, and there was a forest that went on for miles.   
Danny was eighteen years old. When she was eight years old, her older brother, Max, had died to save her life. He drank a potion that three evil witches by theme of Sarah, Mary, and Winnefred Sanderson. Three hundred years before Max was killed, they tricked a girl named Emily Binx into drinking the potion, and her older brother Thackery tried to save her, but was too late. The witches put a curse on him, turning him into a cat, and he would never die.

Danny suddenly sat up, tears running down her cheeks. She looked around the room. Then, she got up, walked toward the door where her cloak was hanging, put it on, and walked outside.

The summer air was cool, and relaxing. Danny looked around and saw a tall figure standing on top of the Falls and couldn't help but smile. His name was Rei Kisaragi, and he was not only one of her best friends, but he was like a big brother to her, and that's why he had adopted her as his sister. He was also her body guard. She was a Jedi Princess, and had a lot of enemies.

She walked toward him and stopped near him. He wore a black cloak with the hood up, had brown hair, and deep blue eyes. _Eyes like Max's. Sweet and innocent, _Danny thought.  
"What are you doing up?" He asked in his big brotherly tone. He didn't need to turn and look at her to know it was her. He sensed it through the Force.   
"I..." She couldn't finish her sentence, and he knew right away. He turned and looked at her. She avoided his gaze the best she could.

"He'd be proud of you, you know," He said. He took his hand and used it to turn her head to look at him. "Just like I am of you."

"Proud of me? I'm a stubborn, eighteen year old princess who can't even manage to protect herself from being captured, how can you be proud of me?" Danny asked. Rei had to laugh at that.

"You are stubborn at times, Danny, I can't argue with that," Rei said.

"Like brother, like sister, Rei," She countered with a grin.

"Ooh, that was low," Rei said. She smiled.   
"You still love me though, right?" She asked.   
"Of course I do, you little knuckle head. Come here," Rei answered. He took his arm and put it around her, making her bend down, and gave her a noogy. She laughed, and screamed.

"Rei!" She screamed. He laughed with her, and let go.

"Feel better now?" Rei asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered.

"Good. Now off to bed. Scoot," He said.  
She saluted mockingly, "Yes, Sir."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Good night, Danny."

"Night, Rei," She said. She walked back toward her cabin, and went back to sleep.

The next day, Danny walked out of the cabin and looked around. She wore a dress, her hair down in a braid, and a locket that her brother had given her. She looked around, and saw all of her friends, Rei, his wife Syria, Alex, and Obi-Dan Jaku, all talking. Danny walked toward them.

Dan, a tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes, looked toward her.

"Danielle, we've got some bad news," Dan said. She would have said something like, 'Dan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Danny?' But knew he was being serious.

"What is it?" She asked. She knew it could be one of two things: the witches, or Darth Zool and Darth Vengiance. Zool and Vengiance were two of Danny's enemies. They had captured and interrogated her, having wanted her to turn to the dark side, but she refused. 

"There's a bounty on you for your capture. Zool and Vengiance put it out," Rei said. Danny stepped back.

"No..." She said. Rei went toward her and hugged her. Danny started crying and hid her face in his shirt. After a minute, Rei took his hand and used it to make her look at him.

"I'm going to protect you and not let them get you, Danny. All of us are. I promise. Okay?" Rei said.

"Yeah. Thanks, you guys," Danny said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, you're our friend, Danny. Friends help each other," Rei said.

"Just like brothers and sisters help each other?" She asked.  
Rei had to smile at that, "Yes, just like brothers and sisters help each other." 

"Good, so that means when Zool and Vengeance come, I can help kick their boots so good, they won't know what hit them," Danny said.

Everyone laughed, and Rei said, "Danny," in his big brother tone. 

Danny matched his tone. "Rei. I'll be fine. I've seen you train enough to be able to fight the troopers. And if not, well, that's what you're there for, big brother," Danny said. Everyone laughed and Danny hid behind Alex, as if expecting to get tickled or something, but all Rei did was laugh and shake his head.

Weeks, and soon months passed. No one had tried to capture Danny.

One day, there was a knock on the door. Danny opened the door and saw Syria there.

"Hey, Danny. Can I talk to you?" Syria asked.

"Sure. What about?" Danny answered.

Syria walked in and Danny closed the door.

"It's about Rei..." Syria said.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Danny asked.

"He's turned to the dark side, Danny..." Syria said.

"No..." Danny said. She ran into her room and shut the door behind her. Syria sighed and walked back into the Falls, leaving Danny alone for a while.

Later, Danny came out of the cabin and into the Falls. Instantly her heart began to hurt when she saw Rei standing by his favorite tree with Syria. She started to walk to the top of the Falls, trying hard not to cry.  
"Danny, come here," Rei called. She stopped walking. She turned and walked toward Rei and Syria. Danny looked down at the ground.

"Danny...I'm sorry...I'm not on the dark side anymore...I don't know what got into me, but it won't happen again," Rei apologized. Danny looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. He took her into a hug, and they stood there, hugging for a few minutes. Then Danny stepped back. Rei took something from his pocket. It was a ring with a red dragon on it.  
"Hey, Danny," Rei said. She looked up and tossed the ring to her. She caught it, and looked at it. She smiled.

"Thank you, Rei. I'll wear it forever, I promise," She said. Rei smiled back.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter 2

About two months later, Danny walked out into the Falls where she saw Rei sitting by his favorite tree, sleeping. She walked toward him, and when she reached him, she said, "Hi, bro," But then realized he was asleep. "Woops..."

"Hi, Danny," Rei said with his eyes closed still. She sat down across from him. After about a minute, she laid on the ground, and looked up at the sky, yawning. "Tired?" Rei asked.

"A little. I was up reading 'til about 12:30," Danny answered. 

As they talked, two troopers holding blasters walked toward them from where they had landed their ship. Rei and Danny saw them, and stood up.

"Princess Danielle, you will come with us. Our Master wishes to see you," One trooper said.

"No, she won't. She's not going anywhere," Rei said. Danny backed away toward Rei. 

"She will come with us or be killed," The trooper said. The other trooper shot at Rei, hitting him in the shoulder. Rei cried out in pain.

"Rei!" Danny said. She looked toward the troopers, then at Rei. Both of them knew she didn't have any choice but to go with them. 

Rei looked at her, "I'll come for you. I promise. Don't go dying on me, though."

"I won't, I promise," Danny said. The troopers grabbed Danny's arms, and started leading her away. As she was led away, Rei got angry, and took his katana out, and spun around quickly, cutting a tree in half.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny was taken to a room where a man wearing a black cape stood.

"Welcome, Princess. I have been expecting you," The man said.

"What do you want with me?" Danny asked.

"For you to turn to the dark side. Think about it, Princess. You'll be the most powerful queen in the universe! And all because you married me and turned to the dark side," The man said.

"Marry you? I'll never turn to the dark side, or marry a scrub like you," Danny said. His eyes lit up, getting angry.

"Take her away!" The man said. She was taken away toward a cell, and the ship soon lifted off and sped away from the planet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While this was happening, Rei ran toward his cabin as fast as he could to warn Syria and the others.

"Danny's been captured. We have to help her," Rei said when he bursted into the cabin. Syria, Alex, and Dan all looked at him. 

"Was it Zool?" Dan asked.

"I think so," Rei answered.

"Then let's go. We don't have much time," Dan said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A while later, Danny was in her cell, sitting on the bench when the door opened, and in came two troopers, an interrogation droid, and the man who had captured her. Danny swallowed, knowing what was going to happen.

"Now, Princess, we will discuss your turning to the dark side," Zool said. He turned, and looked toward the droid...

To be continued....


	3. Chapter three

****

Chapter three

Rei tapped his foot from where he sat behind Dan in Dan's ship_ The Saber, _waiting for them to dock so that they could help Danny. Syria saw this from where she was sitting next to him, and put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, she'll be ok. Don't worry about her, she's a strong girl," Syria said.

"She's strong, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about her..." Rei said.

Syria grinned, "Typical big brother," She said.

"We'll be there soon, Rei, don't worry," Dan said from the pilots seat. _Hang on, Danny. We're coming, _Rei thought through the Force. He hoped she would hear him...

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Danny layed on the bench in her cell, asleep from the truith drugs she had been given. _Danny...Coming, _she heard in her head. She knew it was Rei.   
She sat up, and looked around, groggy from the interrogation. They had asked her millions of questions, but no matter what they did, she would never betray her friends. **

She looked toward the door and saw it open. She thought it was going to be Zool for more interrogation, but 

she was wrong. Instead, Rei came into the cell.

"Rei! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to rescue my baby sister, come on," Rei answered. She got up, and he held a hand out for her. She took it, and they ran out of the cell as quickly as they could. Rei used his free hand and took out his saber, keeping it in his hand. Then, about eight storm troopers came walking down the hall, blasters in hands, and Rei and Danny stopped walking when they saw the troopers. Rei ignited his saber. The troopers already had their blasters set for stun, and as soon as they saw Rei and Danny, they started blasting.   
"Danny, run!" Rei said.

"Not without you," Danny argued.

Rei gave her the big brother look. "Go, now," He said, his voice firm. She looked at him, into those _sweet and innocent, _Danny thought, eyes, and he knew he couldn't make her go, not after everything she had already mentally been through. He nodded slightly. 

To be continued..... 


End file.
